Telecommunication companies are generally commercial entities. As such, telecommunication companies track each subscriber's activities on their network so that subscribers are charged appropriately. For voice telephone calls, the telecommunication company may create call detail records (CDRs) to assist in tracking a subscriber's local, long distance, or roaming usage. Likewise, for data services, a telecommunication company may create usage detail records (UDRs) to assist in tracking a subscriber's data usage.
In the wireless communication industry, exciting new technologies and services are being deployed. For example, high performance or next generation push-to-talk services allow mobile telephones to connect to each other in less than one second. This sub-second connection time gives mobile phones a user experience that is similar to a “walkie-talkie.” Mobile web browsing, image and video transmission, and mobile email are other examples of recent technologies and services communication companies may offer. Because many users are willing to pay a premium for these services, communication companies create billing records for these services to assist in charging subscribers.
Overview
A method of operating a communication system is disclosed. An access gateway sends an authentication request to an authentication server. The access gateway receives an authentication response from the authentication server that includes a suppress record attribute. In response to the suppress record attribute, the access gateway disables an accounting record function.
A communication system is disclosed. An access gateway sends an authentication request to an authentication server. The authentication server provides an authentication response that includes a suppress record attribute. The access gateway disables an accounting record function in response to the suppress record attribute.